


Paging Dr.Love

by OhCaptainMyCaptain15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Cheif Levi, Intern Eren, M/M, Pretty much everyone is in here, non-binary Hange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain15/pseuds/OhCaptainMyCaptain15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is fresh out of med school and is starting his career as an intern at shigashina hospital where he reunites with his one-night stand Dr. Levi Ackerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paging Dr.Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you watch too much Greys Anatomy and read too much Fan Fiction. I apologize in advance.
> 
> As always you can follow me on tumblr at bonquishawrites15 and i would really love to hear what you guys think of the chapter!  
> Thanks for reading and as always you're all lovely people <3

Eren Jaeger was jolted awake by the sound of the “Sexy Back” ring tone blaring from his phone; causing him to gracelessly roll off the bed and land on the hard wood floor.

“ _Shut the fuck up”_ He hissed trying to unlock his phone. “Hello?” He answered angrily, his head spinning.

“Eren, where the fuck are you?” answered an even angrier voice.

“….Who is this and why the hell are you talking so loud” Eren groaned rubbing his temples.

“It’s your roommate you dumbfuck, we need to be at the hospital in 30 minutes, today is our first day!”

“Shit!” Eren shouted, scrambling to untangle himself from the bed sheets, now very awake. “shit, shit, shit, shit”

“Just tell me where you are and I’ll come pick you up” Armin sighed.

Eren paused and looked around the empty bedroom.

“Um…..” He started.

“What!” Armin hissed, getting more and more agitated as time passed.

“I have no idea where I am” Eren whispered.

“What do you mean you don’t know where you are??” Armin squeaked, his voice going up an octave. “What the hell did you do last night?!”

“I don’t remember! All I remember is that we went to celebrate starting our internship at the hospital, and then you left and I don’t know what happened!” Eren felt dizzy, the entire room was spinning.

“Look I’m sorry to do this to you, but you’re going to have to find your own way to the hospital, I have to leave now if I’m going to make it in time” Armin said grimly “You better leave now and figure out where the fuck you are”.

“You’re right, fuck, okay bye!”

Eren stumbled around the unknown bedroom finding a door the led to a spotless adjoining bathroom, his clothes were neatly folded on top of the vanity; next to the clothes was a glass of orange juice, two extra strength Tylenol tablets and a note reading:   
  
_Tried waking you up, but you were practically unconscious. Lock the door on your way out._  
L.   
  
Eren stared at his reflection in the mirror as memories of the stranger with dark eyes named Levi began to surface through the thick haze of his brain, his fingers hovering over the trail of hickeys going down his neck.    
  
'Fuck' he muttered; there was no way he would be able to cover these up with his scrubs.  
  
He checked the time: 7:15  
  
_Shit_. He had 15 minutes to figure out how to get to the hospital, and he still had no idea where exactly in town he was.   
  
He quickly swallowed the pills and orange juice praying that it would be enough to get him through the morning. He opened a drawer in the vanity and easily found tube of toothpaste- squeezed some on his finger and rubbed his teeth vigorously, desperate to get rid of the aftertaste of Jack Daniels and orange juice -briefly appreciating how organized everything was, labeled and in its place.

  
He splashed some water on his face, ignoring his hair knowing there was no God in the world who could tame his hair, even on a good day. He threw his clothes on, grabbed his phone and wallet; made sure he locked the door and ran out of the apartment. 

______

Eren arrived 4 minutes late. He pushed through the doors out of breath; having run 10 blocks to shigashina hospital. He quickly spotted his roommates blonde hair amongst the crowd of fellow interns that were being given the initial tour and silently crept to the back of the group.

“--I don’t know what you brats are expecting, but this isn’t med school anymore, If you fuck up here, you fuck up someone’s life.”

That voice. Eren stopped in his tracks as the velvet baritone voice reached him, memories of toe curling kisses down stomachs flashing by. _That voice._

“You will all address me as Dr. Ackerman; as acting chief of this shithole of a hospital I’m here to make sure you brats don’t screw up and make anyone file a lawsuit against us”

The man was beautiful. His face emotionless and uninterested, He was a much shorter version of Adonis himself with flawless alabaster skin, a jawline that could cut paper and jet black hair that was expertly tousled as if he were going to a photo shoot rather than work at a hospital. His clothes fit perfectly hinting at the solid muscle underneath. But it was his eyes that caught Eren’s attention. They were _his_ eyes, the stranger from the bar.

“ _Fuck”_ Eren hissed unable to restrain himself, causing everyone to turn around in confusion.  Dr. Ackerman looked up at Eren, his face irritated at the interruption, but as he stared at Eren, his expression flashed with shock and horror before quickly returning to his usual apathetic stare. “Well fuck indeed” he murmured.

Everyone looked back and forth between the two of them in confusion.

Eren Jaeger had a one night stand with not just his superior but the chief of surgery, chief of the hospital, the head man; and the day hadn’t even started.


End file.
